


The Lion and the Lambs

by Helward_Mann



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: В любой непонятной ситуации вызывайте на подмогу вампира.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Lion and the Lambs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Lion and the Lambs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084667) by [bobbinredrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin), [Ein_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_J/pseuds/Ein_J)



\- А это не опасно? - спросил полковник, пытаясь перекричать стрекот лопастей снижающегося вертолета.

\- У нас нет выхода! - прокричал ему в ответ командир штурмового отряда. - Если она пострадает, ее папаша будет в бешенстве, и полетят головы!

Полковник кивнул и прикрыл глаза рукавом от поднявшейся пыли.

* * *

Вампир вышел из вертолета первым. Он был худой и длинный, с коротко стрижеными светлыми волосами, и, даже чуть сутулясь, возвышался над окружающими на целую голову. Верхняя половина его лица была скрыта черным непроницаемым визором. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, люди вокруг сразу же расступились, и он беспрепятственно прошел по образовавшемуся коридору.

Командир штурмового отряда переступил с ноги на ногу, явно нервничая.

\- Нам удалось подключиться к камерам видеонаблюдения, - начал он давать вводную. - Ее держат на первом этаже...

\- Я знаю, - прервал его вампир. 

Голос у него был спокойный, но уверенный, не оставляющий никакого желания спорить. 

Один из бойцов попытался протянуть ему пистолет, но вампир коротким жестом отказался и пошел по тропинке к заброшенному дому - одинокая черная фигура посреди пшеничного поля. 

\- Красиво, правда? - произнес кто-то над ухом у полковника.

Тот обернулся и увидел долговязого седого типа, тоже чем-то отдаленно смахивающего на вампира. "Должно быть, сопровождающий", - подумал полковник. 

\- Вы специалист по вампирам? - спросил он, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. 

\- Я? - удивился тип. - Нет, я морской биолог. 

Он помолчал и добавил, отвечая на незаданный вопрос:

\- Просто в этот раз вытащил короткую соломинку. 

Полковник кивнул и вновь посмотрел на поле. Вампир уже почти дошел до здания.

\- Вы раньше не встречали вампира? - спросил биолог. Очевидно, ему было скучно. 

\- Не встречал, - честно ответил полковник. 

\- И как он вам? 

\- Откровенно говоря, совсем не похож на монстра, - сказал полковник. - Я иногда думаю - неужели обязательно держать их в этих... институтах?

Биолог усмехнулся. 

\- Сразу видно человека, который не сталкивался с вампирами. Эти твари невероятно умные и хитрые. Если позволить им разгуливать на свободе, всем нам быстро придет конец. 

\- Этот, конечно, на вид не особо дружелюбный, но и на угрозу человечеству не тянет, - пожал плечами полковник. 

\- Знаете, если вампир кажется вам милым, тем хуже для вас. Они могут убедительно изобразить все, что угодно, но, на самом деле, не испытывают к людям ни грамма симпатии. 

Полковник вспомнил про сына и промолчал. 

\- Мы для них просто куски мяса, - продолжал рассуждать биолог. - Мяса, от которого по воле случая теперь зависит их существование. Но как только они почувствуют нашу слабость и поймут, что могут беспрепятственно напасть - поверьте, они не станут колебаться ни секунды. 

\- Как же вы тогда не боитесь привлекать их к боевым операциям?

\- Мы и не привлекаем, - сказал биолог. - Обычно вампиры занимаются только обработкой данных. Но этому можно дать любой приказ, и он подчинится. Я уж не знаю, специально его таким создали или потом подкрутили что-то в мозгах...

Они замолчали. Полковник вновь повернулся к полю, но вампира уже не было видно - похоже, успел проникнуть в здание. 

\- Иногда я думаю, что действительно не стоило держать их взаперти, - признался биолог. - Но теперь все уже слишком далеко зашло, и мы не можем просто взять и... 

Тишину разрезала далекая автоматная очередь, зазвенело выбитое стекло, и командир штурмового отряда прокричал приказание, поднимая своих бойцов в атаку. 

* * *

Позже полковник несколько раз пересматривал запись с камер наблюдения в замедленном режиме, пытаясь понять, что произошло. 

Вампир спокойно дошел до крыльца дома и внезапно исчез - во всяком случае, так это выглядело для людей, следивших за видео. В следующий раз камера поймала его в холле, где дежурили двое боевиков. Когда один из них отвернулся, вампир черной тенью бесшумно спрыгнул за спиной второго. Повернувшись, боевик увидел только своего товарища, лежавшего без сознания на полу. Он тут же схватился за кобуру на поясе и беспомощно заозирался вокруг - на видеозаписи полковник увидел, как вампир танцующим шагом перемещается у него за спиной, все время оставаясь в слепой зоне. Когда несчастный совершил пару оборотов вокруг своей оси, вампир шагнул к нему, обхватил сзади за шею, вероятно, надавив на какую-то особую точку, и бережно уложил обмякшее тело на пол. 

Все это произошло в полной тишине - очевидно, боевик был так парализован страхом, что даже не подумал закричать. 

Дальше изображение переключилось на большую полупустую комнату. Здесь были трое. Женщина стояла у окна, наблюдая за территорией, еще один боевик сидел в кресле, а третий, с автоматом наперевес, стоял рядом с девушкой, привязанной к стулу. На голове у девушки был мешок. 

Вампир вошел в комнату и молча остановился посередине. 

\- Черт, - забормотал тот, что сидел в кресле, как будто стараясь вжаться в него как можно глубже. - Черт, черт, они прислали вампира... 

\- Мы уходим, - быстро сказала женщина. - Не трогай нас, мы уходим. 

Она начала по стенке пробираться к выходу, стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной, но тут у боевика, стоявшего рядом с заложницей, сдали нервы. 

\- Сдохни, тварь! - заорал он и вскинул автомат, дав очередь по тому месту, где долю секунды назад стоял вампир. 

Замедлив запись, полковник увидел, как тот сорвался с места, уходя от автоматной очереди, в нечеловеческом прыжке оттолкнулся от стены, перевернувшись в воздухе, и приземлился за спиной стрелявшего. Пытаясь достать вампира, тот полоснул очередью по стене, уложив на месте свою соратницу. В следующее мгновение вампир схватил его и точным, безжалостным движением свернул ему шею. 

Все было кончено.

Вампир подошел к девушке и аккуратно снял мешок с ее головы. Даже мутная видеозапись не могла скрыть того, как исказилось от ужаса ее лицо, когда она увидела вампира.

Тот сразу же отступил, дав возможность действовать ворвавшимся в дом людям. 

* * *

Когда из дома вынесли тела и вывели живых, полковник вернулся к дороге. 

Вампир сидел на бетонном блоке и казался погруженным в свои размышления. Полковник подумал, что в нем, несомненно, есть что-то нечеловеческое, но отнюдь не хищное. 

Он решился и подошел ближе. У вампира был разорван рукав, но тот не обращал на это никакого внимания. 

\- Ты ранен, - сказал полковник. 

Вампир посмотрел на свою руку так, будто видел ее впервые в жизни. 

\- Просто царапина, - сказал он. - Крови нет. 

Полковник все-таки сходил в машину за аптечкой и поставил ее рядом с вампиром. Тот кивнул, вытащил из аптечки бинт и принялся бинтовать руку прямо поверх рукава. 

И тут полковнику пришло в голову нужное сравнение. Вампир напоминал зверя, но не тигра и не льва. Скорее, прирученного слона, который послушно и терпеливо носит бревна и поднимает тяжести хоботом по команде. Или дельфина, играющего мячом в грязном бассейне на потеху публике.

\- Тебе ведь совсем не нравится этим заниматься, правда? - спросил полковник. 

Вампир едва заметно пожал плечами.

\- Мне нравится решать задачи, - сказал он. Полковник не понял, был это утвердительный ответ или отрицательный. 

Наконец вампир закончил с бинтом. 

\- Джим Мур, - сказал полковник и протянул ему руку.

Вампир повернул к нему голову. Он как будто на мгновение удивился, но потом протянул в ответ длинную, жилистую кисть и сжал его руку. 

\- Юкка Сарасти, - сказал он.


End file.
